1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld power tool such as a buffer or a polisher.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional handheld power tools for buffing or polishing comprise a main housing, a rear handle mounted on the main housing and a handle connected to the main housing. The handle adopts a substantially circular configuration. A base portion of the main housing has a buffing member in the basal plane. The handle and the basal plane of the buffing member are parallel. During the buffing of a workpiece, the operator's wrists bend to a large degree to accommodate the parallel disposition of the buffing member and the handle. This rapidly causes the operator's wrists to tire and the buffing effect to be inefficient. FIGS. 4 and 6 are intended to illustrate the bend which must be deployed in the operators wrists to operate the buffing member at the base of the main housing 2.